


Enstars Shit I'm Never Finishing

by mitsuzane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuzane/pseuds/mitsuzane
Summary: the title says it all!mostly but not only kanakao
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 6





	1. shorter things

**Author's Note:**

> something something used to be very into enstars late 2019 - early 2020... am into tokusatsu now
> 
> so here's the enstars eternal WIPs i'm guaranteed never going to finish! The Quality Will Vary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this used to be a chapter just for the first fic in it, but honestly it might do better as storage for anything too short for its own chapter

### izumi can never sleep in peace again

There are few sounds that can instill fear in Sena Izumi. Yet, one of them can currently be heard from his very own classroom.

"So, you're like, meteorangers?"

Izumi doesn't even have time to wonder what Leo is doing in Class 3-A, before the other major noisy nuisance in his life speaks up too.

"That's right! We fight against all manners of evil that might threaten the peace of the universe! Like... uh, aliens, and eggplants."

"Aliens? Wahaha, that's neat! We should totally find some together."

"Of course!"

Oh, *no,* Izumi thinks. It's not like he could in the first place, with so many idiots in his life, but... he's never going to be able to sleep in peace again, is he?

### kanakao beach hurt&comfort

It's almost spring, but the beach is going to be cold at this time of the evening no matter the season. Kaoru regrets not bringing a warmer jacket. His chest shudders as he gasps in the salty air: the taste is comforting, associated with better and warmer times in the back of his head, but the saltiness only reminds him of tears at that moment.

Things had been particularly bad with his father that evening: Kaoru had come home late again, only to find a frown and lecture waiting for him. Which would have been fine, but something must've piled on top of something else and he'd ended up snapping at his father, who'd looked at him with a mixture of pity and dissapointment, and. Involuntarily, he shivers in the chill.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru startles, turning to find Kanata by his shoulder. His face is impassive, eyes dully reflecting the last low reds of sunset. When did he get there...?

"Ah, hey, Kanata-kun." Kaoru forces an easy-going grin, relaxing his shoulders; but Kanata frowns in response.

"Kaoru, were you 'crying'?"

There's no point in denying it. Kaoru is sure that his eyes are swollen and red, and Kanata's always been pretty perceptive about this kind of thing. It doesn't feel like something to be admitted out loud, but Kaoru manages a tiny nod. "Sorry."

He isn't quite sure what he's apologising for.

"It is 'alright'." Kanata lowers himself to the ground, hugging his knees. He sends Kaoru a small smile, patting the sand besides him.

Kaoru sits.

It's not the first time they've run into each other on the beach in the evening: it's part of the thing that connects them, he supposes - their mutual affinity for the sea. Kaoru's never asked, and Kanata's never told him, but he knows Kanata's home situation isn't exactly ideal, either. So that's something else that lets them sit here together, watching the waves in silence. If they have to be lonely sometimes, at least it's nicer to be lonely together than alone.

Hesitantly, he moves right next to Kanata, so that their shoulders touch lightly. Kaoru wouldn't usually have gotten so close to anyone, especially a boy, but Kanata's never seemed to question this kind of physical affection. And besides, it really is cold with just a thin shirt more suited for the summer: Kaoru is grateful when Kanata wordlessly takes off his blazer to put around both of tshem.

He doesn't even flinch when Kanata places a slightly damp hand in his hair, petting it gently. All this... sharing warmth; waiting for the tide to reach towards them, before receding back into the sea, again and again, closer and closer; the ease with which Kaoru tilts his head to rest on Kanata's (also slightly damp) shoulder... it suddenly becomes too much, and words rise in his throat like bubbles, pushing against the roof of his mouth. He has to say something.

"Hey, Kanata-kun?" Kaoru speaks quietly - so quietly that he's not sure it's audible under the washing up of water on the beach. but it must be, as Kanata's hand stills.

"Hm?"

"...Thanks. For being here." Kaoru can feel his airway closing up - he's choking on feelings, feelings he's not certain he can express at this moment. It's feelings of gratitude; and tranquility; and something that feels almost shameful in its sincerity; and affection, brilliant and sparkling in a way that makes Kaoru afraid of what he might find in its depths. "You're the only one that really gets me, huh?"

"It is 'alright'." There is an underlying firmness in Kanata's voice, even as he smiles impossibly gently in the onsetting dark. "I am always happy to be 'together'." He tucks a strand of Kaoru's hair behind his ear, starting to gently stroke his head again. "Kaoru is a 'good boy', after all."

### kanata crashes 3A's class lunch

"Please, Hasumi," Chiaki turns his best puppy eyes on an unimpressed Keito. "Does it *really* matter that Kanata isn't in our class when we're all allies of justice, comrades that dine at the same table?"

Kaoru snorts to himself, at the other side of the long bench. Like that's going to make any kind of impression on Keito, of all people.

"I have even brought 'fish'." Kanata lifts the plate of sashimi he's holding a bit higher.

"He's even brought fish!" Chiaki narrowly avoids knocking over a jug of water, as he makes a grand gesture.

"That's not the issue here! You two *do* realise that class time hasn't finished for the other class yet? I should be scolding you for skipping..." Keito sighs. "But if you insist, I suppose there's not much I can do to stop you. It *is* a special day."

"Hasumi...! Thank you!" Chiaki looks ready to fall to his knees in gratitude, if it hadn't been for Kanata gently but firmly pulling him over to the end of the table where Izumi sits across from Kaoru.

"Hey, Kanata-kun." Kaoru waves to Kanata, grinning.

"Kaoru." Kanata takes a seat next to him. Kaoru flinches at a sudden warm weight against his side - but it's more unexpected than... well, he's not sure when it became something possible for him, but Kanata resting against his side isn't necessarily an unwelcome presence.

"Kanata!" Chiaki cries from across the table, where he was about to take his seat next to Izumi. "You can't be getting tired already, can you? We haven't even gotten started!"

"Started? Started *what?*" Izumi subtly leans away from Chiaki, squinting at him suspiciously.

"Ah," Chiaki pauses for a moment. "Our mission to bring justice to the hearts of people, of course!"

"Chia-kun." Burying his head in his hands, Izumi sighs the sigh of one who has had to deal with rowdy classmates one too many times. "Chia-kun, for the love of all that remains peaceful in this world, a class lunch is *not* the right place for this, oh my god...."

"Sena...! Aren't we friends? What could you possibly mean?" Chiaki protests. "How is it ever not the right place to be spreading justice?! Right, Kanata? Uh, Ryusei Blue, I mean."

Kanata lifts his head, letting out a small laugh. "That is correct, Chiaki," he says. "But I would really like to eat Kaoru's 'sushi', so would it be alright to leave 'justice' until after 'lunch'?"

"Wait, why *my* sushi?" Kaoru complains, but he goes unheard over the clamouring involved in Chiaki performing basic actions such as sitting down - actions that simply cannot be completed without knocking a pair of chopsticks or two off the table, apparently. 

"Well," Chiaki says, slightly muffled as he leans down to pick cutlery off the floor, "I suppose even the bravest of heroes must eat to regain their energy!" He pops back up, chopsticks raised victoriously in hand, to grin at Kanata. "Let's eat, Ryusei Blue!"

Kanata giggles, reaching for his own chopsticks. "Yes, 'let's eat'."


	2. pieces of a scrapped edgy thing (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from around . january 2020 ish ??  
> not edited

The trees look as if they're dead. 

Their branches are stark and barren, outlining the clouded sky; and it's cold outside - it's unnaturally cold, for this early in the winter - but the snow doesn't seem to want to fall. It hangs heavily in the sky, as if it's waiting for a sign.

Something is wrong. Something is truly wrong.

Something is truly wrong, but as things happen to be, there's not much a regular civilian like Hakaze Kaoru - recent university graduate in business, now working under his father in the family company - can do about it. Perhaps if he were Chiaki, sure - Kaoru still isn't certain whether or not that tokusatsu fanboy is an actual hero of justice. But Kaoru isn't.

...Honestly, Kaoru wouldn't be surprised if Chiaki actually *was* a hero of justice for real. It'd certainly explain a lot. 

Well, whether or not Chiaki could actually manage to transform if he were to shout 'henshin' and strike a pose, Rei is late. Again. Kaoru sighs, checking his phone: the vampire (?) has always liked to take his time, but seventeen minutes has passed since their arranged meeting time. He'd even been the one to call Kaoru out here in the first place.

Right on time, sudden gust of wind blows through the door. Rei breezes in like nothing is up: like it's just a normal winter's day, and he's called Kaoru in to talk about something or the other. Before that, though, he's started complaining about his aching bones like he's ninety five and not twenty five, but. But that's not the case. Something is happening, even if Kaoru can't quite place his finger on it: even Rei has something unusually serious in his eyes.

"Kaoru-kun," Rei says, taking a seat across from Kaoru. "Some interesting weather we've been having recently, have we not?"

"...Why did you ask me to come here?" Kaoru shifts in his seat. Please. Please get to the point.

"Now, now, Kaoru-kun. Haven't you been cranky recently?"

Kaoru notices that the wood grain of the table is artifical. The lines are too regular, and there's a plastic-like gleam to the specific hues of yellow and brown chosen. What sort of wood is it meant to be imitating...? He's *sick* of not knowing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is something wrong?"

"Really." Kaoru glances up. There's a vague smugness in Rei's expression: it's irritating. Well. It's the same knowing smile as always - it's just particularly unbearable today, for some reason. "What are you going on about?"

"Kaoru-kun." Rei frowns, and for a moment, his contemplation seems genuine. But then his fluid layers of shadow and masking slip back into place, and it all seems like an act.


	3. pieces of a scrapped edgy thing (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the continuity's off, wrote some of it just now so there wouldn't be a gap in the middle
> 
> mostly unedited otherwise

Most of the leaves on the trees have fallen by now, Kaoru notes sadly, kicking at some brown bits of dead leaf. There's still some hints of red and orange on the branches, though - and it's nice to walk through the park with Kanata at any time of the year, to be honest. The colourful leaves were more of a bonus.

Speaking of Kanata, though... Kaoru frowns. Hadn't the two of them been walking side by side just a moment ago? Where--?

Then, spotting a strand of blue sticking up through the leaves, an unexpected laugh bursts out of Kaoru's throat. Trust Kanata to burrow into the first pile of leaves that seemed deep enough to puka puka in.

"Kanata," Kaoru calls out, grinning. "You'll catch a cold."

Kanata lifts his head, unimpressed. "Why does Kaoru think I will catch a 'cold' from playing in 'leaves'?"

...Okay, that's fair enough.

"...Well, anyway, Kanata," Kaoru winces. "Don't you want to see the rest of the park?"

Kanata giggles softly. "What is the 'difference'...?"

He lets Kaoru pull him up without complaint, though.

The two continue to walk in silence. Kaoru's hand tingles from where he'd touched Kanata's, and he debates trying to find a way to take it again.

"Kaoru."

Kanata's voice is unusually serious, and Kaoru turns to see that he's stopped in the middle of the path. 

"Kaoru, I must 'leave' soon, but I will try to be back." There's something in Kanata's eyes that gives Kaoru pause. "Kaoru, you've said before... that I can always be welcome to 'escape' to you?"

"Kanata-kun? Is something wrong?"

A shadow seems to pass over Kanata's face, but then he's smiling again, walking over to take Kaoru's hand. "It is 'nothing.' See, Kaoru, doesn't that falling maple leaf remind you of a 'jellyfish'?"

"Guess it does." Something seemed off about the exchange, and Kaoru had the urge to press a bit further, but. He'd figured that Kanata isn't a baby: he can take care of himself, right? 

Maybe things might've been different if he'd reached out then.


	4. pieces of a scrapped edgy thing (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all i have of This scrapped project. also some context to it (...too late?): kanata went missing, and comes back in this scene  
> ...mostly unedited again

When Kaoru wakes up, the clock reads 2:36 AM.

It takes five minutes to put on warm clothes, shove his wallet and phone in his pocket; and then he's out into the cold night air. There aren't many others on the streets at this time. It makes his footsteps on the pavement seem especially hollow. The street lamps lessen a bit as he gets closer to the beach, leaving only the moonlight. Everything is monochrome - it's like the world has shut off, leaving an impression of what was there. Almost ghostly.

Kaoru slows to a stop as crisp silvery sand gives way under his boots, glancing around. Ocean nearing low-tide, receding past the rocks; moon over the water, reflecting in the darkness. To his left, something catches his attention - figures on the sand. Five people.

Heading closer, Kaoru can already start to hear their chatter: it's a type of volume and energy unique to the one and only Morisawa Chiaki, and those he draws around him. Kaoru can't help but smile: they're all pretty bright, they are, and it's infectious.

"Hey, guys," he calls, cupping his hands around his mouth. "It seems like you're having fun, huh?"

"Hakaze!" Chiaki exclaims. "What are you doing here!" He says something about getting a healthy amount of sleep, but Kaoru's stopped paying attention.

All that matters now is Kanata, sitting on the sand, dripping wet for whatever reason. He turns, giving Kaoru a smile, and - if Kaoru is being honest with himself - he looks particularly beautiful in the moonlight. 

"Kaoru," he says, and it feels like home.

"Hey. Kanata-kun."

All of a sudden, Kaoru isn't sure what to do with himself.

Really, it hasn't been that long since they'd last seen each other: but it feels like longer. A lot has happened. 

**[A/N i never wrote anything here... but basically they go back to Kaoru's place]**

"I understand now. You're not looking for a hero from me, right? Just a place to escape to. Just a place to be." Kaoru pauses, still absentmindedly stroking Kanata's hair. "I can do that. Any time, Kanata-kun."

"I 'know' that." Kanata yawns, shifting so that he's lying closer to Kaoru. "You have said so 'many times', haven't you?"

"...Have I really?" Trying to remember, Kaoru frowns: he can only think of a few times, but still, is that...?

Kanata reaches up, lightly tugging on Kaoru's ear. "It does not 'matter' so much. Good night, Kaoru."

Kaoru presses his nose into Kanata's hair, listening to his breath even out and deepen. He tries to match his breathing. It's calming: regular, like the drawing of the tide.

"Sleep well, Kanata-kun."

  
When Kaoru wakes up, the bed is empty again. But the blankets next to him are crumpled, still vaguely warm; and the smell of freshly-grilled fish drifts through the slightly-ajar door.

...Grilled? Does Kaoru even own a grill? Is that smoke he smells?

Well. Kanata may be troublesome and a fire hazard, sometimes; but truly - Kaoru is glad.


	5. unfinished nanowrimo 2019 (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt even Look at this one, so proceed with mild caution
> 
> presumably november 2019

Kaoru squints against the sunlight, at the sign above the shop's door: a greengrocer's? 

According to his GPS, and Chiaki's texts, this _was_ the right place, but... seriously, Kaoru was expecting something a little cooler for a wannabe superhero squad's secret hideout or whatever. He glances around - the market district has always been rather bustling around this time of a Saturday, with people crowding the streets as they carry out their weekly shopping. As always, Chiaki had been cryptic in his instructions: he'd merely sent a time and an address, insisting that it was urgent. When Kaoru had responded with confusion, the responding texts seemed to suggest that Kaoru needs to work with Chiaki's squad and... a noble-hearted swordsman? to help solve a case of some kind. Or at least that's what Kaoru had managed to interpret from the declarations of 'striving for justice' and 'forging bonds between us' and 'you should be honoured to be invited to Ryuseitai's headquarters, Hakaze!': it's not always obvious when Chiaki intentionally lays it on a bit thick to hide something, but Kaoru suspects something is up this time.

Sighing, Kaoru steps into the shade of the doorway, a jingle of bells welcoming him into the store. Inside, there are rows of vegetables... and fruit... and, well, more vegetables. Kaoru's never really been into superhero shows and such the way Chiaki has, but he gets the feeling this is not the standard fare for secret bases. 

"Hakaze!" Chiaki's booming voice, right next to his ear, makes Kaoru startle: is it required of superhero wannabes to be so *loud* all the time? 

"Hey," Kaoru greets. "So this is Ryuseitai's, uh, hideout?"

Chiaki laughs. "That's right! We're totally invisble to the forces of evil, here. Come on, everyone's waiting upstairs."

Shrugging, Kaoru lets his energetic friend lead him to the back of the store, where an innocuous door opens onto a steep flight of stairs. Ducking under the frame, he peers into the upper room: it would be a surprisingly normal-looking place (if rather well-lit and spacious-seeming for a room not actually that spacious at all) but for huge tangle of wires and monitors against the far wall that greet Kaoru when he twists his head. The purple-haired man sitting in front of the main monitor yelps upon seeing him, and shrinks a bit into his chair. Kaoru pulls himself into the attic. The floor is surprisingly clean. "Hey, guys," he greets.

"Everyone, meet Hakaze!" Chiaki declares to the room. "He's here to help Kanata with the investigation." He turns to Kaoru. "Ryusei Black couldn't join us today, but this is--" he gestures at the purple haired one-- "Ryusei Yellow, Sengoku Shinobu--" a taller blue haired man sewing something small and colourful by the main window-- "Ryusei Blue, Shinkai Kanata--" and a pile of blankets in the corner-- "Ryusei Green, Takamine Midori."

At the sound of his name, the pile of blankets stirs to reveal a guy with a cast of dull green-ish-ness to his entire being. "So noisy..." he mumbles. "Why must my Saturday be ruined like this." He glances over at Kaoru. "This is my parents' store, by the way, so please don't perform any particularly dangerous magic, or anything else that might mess things up..."

Kaoru snorts, making his way over to the nearest wall to sit against it. "So, Moricchi," he says, "Didn't you mention some other guy also working on this thing?"

Chiaki nods. "That's right! Actually, he should've already..."

With a slam, the attic trapdoor is suddenly flung open. "Shinkai-dono! Morisawa-dono! Please forgive my lateness!"

Kaoru groans internally. Of course, it's not like there's an overabundance of 'noble-hearted swordsmen' in their social circles with ties to the sea to call in favours from or anything, but did it really have to be...?

"*You,*" Kanzaki Souma hisses, catching sight of Kaoru. His hand immediately goes for the jutting sword handle ever-present at his side. He turns to Kanata. "Shinkai-dono, what benefit could possibly come of working with this lecher?"

"Hey," Kaoru complains. "Don't talk like I'm not here!"

Kanata hums, looking up from his project, the stray strand of hair on his head twitching amusedly. "Souma, Kaoru... please do not 'fight'. We must 'work together' to help our sea, yes?"

"But Shinkai-dono..." Souma closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before turning to Kaoru, still scowling. "Fine. I will work with you this time, but if you continue to shirk your duty here as you have done so in the past..."

Chiaki chuckles. "You two already know each other?"

"Yes," Souma sniffs, settling on the opposite side of the room from Kaoru. "He often works with Adonis-dono."

"Ah," Chiaki nods, solemn. "You guys are Sakuma's lackeys, right?"

Kaoru sighs, throwing a hand over his forehead. "I can't believe I'm being reduced to a mere _lackey_... Aren't my good looks enough to cast me as the leading man?"

Laughing again, Chiaki moves over to Kaoru to clap his shoulder. "I'm sure there's someone out there that considers you handsome enough for a protagonist, Hakaze! But since we're all here now, we should probably get Hakaze briefed on what's happening, yeah?"

"R-right." The purple haired guy-- Sengoku Shinobu, was it?-- clears his throat, producing a sheaf of loose papers. "I have c-collected most of what we know about this case. Recently, we have been asked to help out with an investigation into the destruction certain mystical energy pulses have been causing. The case was passed onto us by another team of magical investigators... ah, Knights? We have Shinkai-dono on our team, after all. So far, there have been five recorded cases of major anomalies... a-as you might have seen on the news, there have been a couple of storms off the coast, as well as some less widely-known disrest among the magical creature population in this area. With Shinkai-dono's attunement to the ocean, we have located the source of the strange energy pulses... but it's underwater, and so the majority of us can't go." Job done, he seems to shrink back into his chair.

"Another admirable exposition from our trustworthy Ryusei Yellow!" Chiaki declares. "Kanata should be able to explain what needs to be done."

Kanata nods, putting down his sewing. "The 'source' of the disturbances is the 'pearl of the dragon'. They are not really 'pearls', but 'manifestations' of a dragon's innermost power. These days, humans do not have so much 'faith' in things like dragons." He sighs. "I want to 'investigate' the pearl at its 'home', but it is not 'safe' to do so with only Souma and myself...."

"I see," Kaoru frowns. "That does seem pretty bad, huh.... I know the basic spells for underwater breathing and all, yeah - when's the investigation?"

"It is easiest to reach the pearl under a full moon, so we should meet on the main pier at around 'midnight'."

"Guess it can't be helped," Kaoru shrugs. He can feel the murderous glares from Souma's direction even on this side of the room: knowing him, he's probably thinking that Kaoru is being too flippant. It's just hard to see the point of taking things so seriously, you know? And it's why the two don't get along.

Then Kanata smiles, and Kaoru is momentarily caught off-guard--it reminds him a bit of the sun rising above the ocean at dawn, a sudden dazzling light to cast oranges and pinks over the clear water. "Thank you for agreeing to 'help', Kaoru."

It causes a lump to rise in Kaoru's throat, for some reason. "No need to thank me," he mutters, shifting. "If that's all, I have a date after this, jeez..." He stands to leave.

"Oh! And one more thing, Hakaze!" Chiaki's tone is as warm as ever, but there's an uncharacteristic sharpness behind his eyes. "This mission is strictly confidential. The dragon's pearl is quite a big thing: it's part of the framework that holds up a lot of the local sea-based magic. It might cause unnecessary alarm, if word was to get out that it's becoming unstable; and there's certain powers whom might have to step in to purify things himself if unnecessary alarm was caused."

"Got it." Kaoru nods. Although their grip upon the political scene of the area has relaxed recently, the remnants of the total control Tenshouin Eichi's people once are still to be felt sometimes. Whether that's a good thing or not, Kaoru isn't certain: he'd never really had that much involvement in that kind of stuff - it tends to be more of Rei's kinda thing. Ah, well... he ducks under the ledge overhanging the stairs, making his way down and back into the main store. He has a girl to meet up with at the mall in ten minutes: he should be able to get there on just this side of fashionably late, if he hurries.

\--

The date goes well: it's a warm afternoon spent at the mall, window shopping and sharing sweets at a nearby cafe. Kaoru bids the girl goodbye near the entrance: her bus stop is right next to the mall, she tells him, slipping into the crowd with a smile and a wave. He stands for a moment, letting himself be enveloped by the sunlight: although Kaoru's primary element is water - specifically, the ocean - his magic tends to be brought out by the sun. It makes him itch to be out beyond the waves; where he can feel truly alive, the blood in his veins like it's been replaced with briny spray. The only water near here is a fountain in the middle of the entry plaza, though... well, it's not the ocean, but it'll do for a small recharge of power.

Turning, Kaoru blinks. Is that...? He walks over to the edge of the fountain: it's more like a pool, on this level of the mall - a groove in the floor, the deeper end walled off from small children by a stone barrier, at the base of a thin waterfall. There's a steady stream of bubbles, out-of-place in the clear water's slow ripples, seeming to come from a humanoid shadow just beneath the surface. 

"...Shinkai-kun?" he calls, feeling a bit stupid. Kanata has water magic too, right? He's probably fine... Why is Kaoru bothering him?

The shape in the water stirs, solidifying into a person, and then Kanata rises out of the water, standing to face Kaoru. Water falls down his face as he lifts a hand in greeting, seemingly unsurprised by the chance meeting. "Ah, hello, Kaoru... would you like to bubble together?" 

Kaoru blinks. Bubble together...? "I can't swim right now, but I guess staying a bit wouldn't make that much difference...? Let me just--" he walks over to where the railing stops, taking his shoes off and rolling up his pant legs before sitting at the edge of the fountain. Kaoru lets out a yelp when water rises out of the pool to form the shape of Kanata again, right beside him. "Ah, please don't do that, Shinkai-kun... it's pretty startling."

Kanata puffs out his cheeks. "We are going to work together on an 'underwater' mission... it will be 'inconvenient' if Kaoru can not get over how my 'powers' work."

"Fair enough," Kaoru admits. He can feel the pause in conversation entering an awkward territory, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind - "so what are you doing here, Shinkai-kun?"

Slipping down to sit in the water, Kanata shrugs. "I cannot go to the 'beach' right now... there are 'bad' things washing up on the shore. So I must bubble in other places instead."

"I see." Kaoru isn't really sure what to say, so he just sits in silence, letting the water wash over his legs and through wherever it is that his magic wells up from when he calls for it. It's peaceful in the sunlight, and Kaoru can feel himself getting sleepy. 

"Kaoru." Kanata has turned, tilting his head up to face him.

"Hm?"

"If we are going to 'work together', then you should call me Kanata."

"Ah... alright, Kanata-kun."

They sit in silence for a few minutes more, until the water starts to feel uncomfortably sluggish against Kaoru. This is probably as much as charge he's going to be able to get from this sterilised indoor water, so he bids his goodbyes to Kanata.

"Bye, Kaoru," Kanata replies, before submerging back into the water. Kaoru turns, heading back to the entrance of the mall.

\--

Outside, evening is starting to settle in: the pavement is baked with a golden glow, and the sun seems about to slip below the skyline. Kaoru walks home - to the apartment he shares with Rei; has shared with Rei since graduating Yumenosaki Academy of Magic, although Koga and Adonis also tend to be there more often than not since joining them. Kaoru is greeted with the sound of sizzling as he walks in: Adonis must be cooking or something, judging by the meat strewn across the countertop. 

"Ah, Kaoru-kun," Rei is seated at the dining table, his wheel-around coffin gaping ajar against the wall next to him. It might even have been intimidating, considering the blackout curtains and flickering candles and goblets of indiscernible red liquid in place, had they not lived together for enough years that Kaoru knows the exact brand of tomato juice in those tacky jeweled cups. "Just on time. Hasn't it been a while since we all had dinner together? Come, sit." Rei gestures at the chair across the table. "Wanko should be arriving soon, too." 

Kaoru pauses in the doorway. "Wait, no one's dead or anything, right?"

Lifting a hand to his face, Rei blinks in mock-offence. "Why, can we not dine together as comrades, once in a while? Not everything must be a job."

...It is not convincing, but Kaoru supposes there's no use in trying to get a clearer answer out of him. Shrugging, he goes to sit at the table. Their apartment is quite spacious, with enough rooms to let all four of them stay over if necessary - Rei tends to prefer sleeping in his coffin and during the day, anyway. It's especially true for if the others *do* need to stay over, since that's usually only when Rei has them working on some job - the more dangerous kind, where all of them have to utilise their power to their fullest ability, not just the daily errands he sends them out individually on for his friends and clients and such.

"We're running out of tomato juice," Rei says, as they wait for Adonis to set the dishes on the table. "You should get some more tomorrow, Kaoru-kun."

"Can't you just go out and get it yourself?" Kaoru complains.

Rei shakes his head. "You should know by now that vampires are allergic to sunlight. The duty has fallen to you."

Kaoru sighs, pulling out his phone to add a reminder to his calendar. Is Rei actually even a vampire, or just an eternal sufferer of a case of chuunibyou? Who knows... It's a good thing Kaoru doesn't have anything on tomorrow that might impede the extremely important quest for more tomato juice, although he should probably get some rest and prepare for the thing with Kanata and Souma that night.

Koga chooses that moment to open the door, slamming it behind him and stalking into the kitchen. "This had better be important, Vampire Bastard," he grumbles, slumping in his chair. "Leon's evening walk has been shortened for the second night in a row now." Adonis has finished preparing the meal - Kaoru is relieved to find that there's rice and vegetables, too, not just meat dishes - and takes his own seat. It's pretty impressive how Rei can draw people together, even when they're as dissimilar from each other as this little group. 

"It's just a regular ol' dinner together, _apparently,_ " Kaoru tells Koga. 

Koga scowls. "Who's been offed by what now?"

Rei *tsk*s. "Not everything must be work-related, does it not? Perhaps it's just good for an old man to catch up to the trends of today's youth over some nice dinner conversation sometimes. Look at this wonderful meal Adonis-kun has prepared for us!"

Koga snorts, but sits without further conversation. "Yeah, right."

Dinner is suspiciously normal: they talk about what they've been up to recently, and Rei provokes Koga, and Kaoru complains, and Adonis is silently bemused. "Kaoru-kun," Rei says, as he rests his chopsticks on top of his bowl. "What have you been up to recently?"

"Ah... I've been working on something for a friend." Kaoru thinks for a moment. Even if the details of the case are confidential, it should be fine to say that much right? Besides, it's Rei - he'd probably have ways to get the information anyway, if he wanted to.

"Really, now?" Rei queries. "Would you have a couple of hours or so around that to spare at... ah, let's say ten in the evening tomorrow?"

"I thought this wasn't work related," Kaoru sighs. "No, though - my friend needs me to do something around then."

"A shame." Nodding knowingly, Rei turns to where Adonis and Koga are discussing their recent routes for morning exercise. "Well, I'm sure it'll get done by someone else anyway."

The evening is starting to settle in enough that Rei lets the curtains be opened to let in the moonlight - it's depressing to have an apartment that's completely dark or artificially lit at all hours - but then it's not long until Koga decides that Leon's been waiting at home by himself for long enough. Adonis leaves too, after that; and Rei has some kind of business - he won't be back til morning, he tells Kaoru - and it's just Kaoru left.

He stands in the darkened hallway for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the light, before letting out a tired huff of air. He should start preparing some spells for tomorrow, anyway... ah, but he doesn't know what to expect - in which case....

First, though, he should double-check the wards on the doors and windows. It's these little routines, after all, that make this apartment into a place that could perhaps be called a home.


	6. unfinished nanowrimo 2019 (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this is p much directly copy pasted, didnt even look at it,
> 
> and i get the feeling it's a lot more incomprehensible too
> 
> but yep this is all i managed to do for nanowrimo last year

Everything feels a lot more connected, in the water: the lines and edges between things are blurred - where does the 'wetness' end and the 'dryness' begin? what is distinguishing between 'self' and 'environment'? is there a difference between 'past' and 'present'? - and everything the water touches, it may well be Kanata himself touching it.

Kanata doesn't really have water magic, in the way others connected with a water attribute might: for humans, their magic is elementless - it comes from themselves, and merely responds better to certain things, depending on the person, such as water. They often respond to less traditional things, though, like computers; or storytelling; or other people's subconscious minds; or even concepts such as 'time' or 'magic'. Sometimes, it can even be something like a single periodic table element - one of Ryuseitai's children, Tetora, has an affinity for iron. It's not immutable: as humans go through different periods of their lives, their attributes will change with them if they need to.

For sentient magic creatures, however, they are made of their own magic. Like humans, their magic comes from themselves. They are made of three things - pure elemental magic; something to give them form - to bind them together: usually, it's just whatever household objects or random rocks are nearby, or whatever the force that makes them sentient is poured into; and something to give them sentient thought or feeling. This can be many things - from a child's good intentions, to a piece of something's soul - captured before it can diffuse back into the fabric of the world. Recently, some human scientists have even figured out how to make sentient creatures themselves - like living dolls. Since magic creatures are (as their name would suggest) made of magic, their attribute can't change, since it's inherent to them. 

And then there's simpler magical creatures: humans call them 'non-sentient' (or, more informally, 'lesser') creatures, but Kanata doesn't really like to call them so - especially considering that, if he were to be classified by rules like that, he would not qualify to be called a 'human' or even 'sentient' either. A magical creature would usually develop 'sentience' if the necessary external factors were involved: if there were only elemental magic binding to a form, without anything like that, then the creature created would just be like a physical manifestation of the element. Most of the time, they are called 'monsters'. 

There really aren't limits on what forms magic can be binded to, to create creatures - as long as it is physical, and already receptive to magic (as most material things do), it can be a form for something elemental. The ability to create sentient creatures is a recent development - but long before science even had its roots in natural philosophy, certain families had been creating simpler magic-and-form-only creatures for millenia. Although it is the magic that gives them life, the form of creatures is what determines their tendencies in behaviour. A will-o-the-wisp, made of light magic and mist, would drift around like the mist the light is bound to; a rock golem - the natural kind of rock and earth magic, not the kind made by humans - will want to be heavy, moving restlessly from its excess of energy from the magic.

A human child, one of the few born naturally void of active magic, clothed in ritual millenia-old and drowned in a place that has been sacred since a time that sits just beyond the mists of history... that tiny corpse, it could become the ocean itself.

Of course, the secrets to doing things like that are guarded very, very closely - for the Shinkai family, the rituals are taught only to the current family head when the previous one dies. No one has dared to touch these families, even now that there are things like laws of ethics - it's tradition, after all, which must be respected; and besides, they are usually old and extremely powerful. Kanata does not understand the fuss: what is done is done, and it is simply who he is. Or, for the longest time, it was. 

Now, things are not so simple as that - not since Chiaki has blazed into being, like a supernova. Yes, he is _like_ a supernova - he is not one, though, not in the way that Kanata really _is_ a manifestation of the sea. Chiaki is human, in a way that was closed off to Kanata before he was even born. He wants to help others - to fix everything he sees that is wrong in the world; and it is a wanting that was taught to him by tokusatsu shows and those around him, not a wanting he was born with. To be influenced by things around you: it is very human.

Humans don't get close to monsters: they fear them, love them, respect them, but they will not accept them. Especially for a living god like Kanata, it was important to intermingle with humans - to understand their wishes, to understand their gratitude, to understand the difference between them and someone like him. At first, Kanata felt like he was interacting with people through the thick plastic walls of one of his family's aquarium's tanks: he could see them, and they could see him, but there was never any way to connect. It was Chiaki's extended hand that he finally managed to hold onto. He'd been clumsy in his reaching out, flawed and human and unsure of himself. But he had 'wished' to be a hero; and Kanata understood the concept of 'wishes'. It's grown into so much more since then, 

As Chiaki's supernova-strength warmth finally showed itself and Ryuseitai became a home, Kanata thinks that he, too, had learned to understand humans a bit. Chiaki and the children... every single one of them shine incredibly brightly, and they are all so very human, in a way that Kanata loves enough to stay out of the water for. One day, the five of them will be spending time together in the room that Chiaki calls their hideout; and Shinobu will be wailing as he is thrown over Tetora's shoulder in a display of what Tetora thinks would be a good idea for their next hero show; and Chiaki will be laughing; and Midori will burrow deeper into his blankets, mumbling something that might have been a threat to the shared fridge's peaceful state of being eggplant-free... even when humans are always changing, precious memories stay that way forever. 

Kanata is not oblivious - he knows that he must return to the ocean some day: he has his duty. But things like Chiaki's smile the first time the two of them managed to make a perceivable difference... the deed was something small - someone's missing pet, or exterminating some pests. It's the important parts: the happiness, the sense of finally being able to go somewhere together... that is the afterimage that carries into Kanata's long-term memory, that he knows he will remember no matter how far behind him these peaceful days are left behind.

\--

"Rei." Kanata lets himself become a singular again: not something just barely distinguishable from the water, but a person, fully perceivable by others. Such as the one currently dipping a hand in the water of the park's mini-fountain (the newest place Kanata has taken to soaking in, since the sea is currently tainted).

The vampire looks up from where he is crouched under his parasol. Eyes glinting warmly from the shadows, he smiles. "Kanata-kun. Have you been doing well?"

Kanata makes a bubbling motion. "Yes, things are still continuing 'peacefully'." 

"Have they now?" Rei queries. "I've been hearing of some disrest, recently. Myself, I'm getting too old for this kind of thing, but could it be that you young ones are getting caught up in new exciting adventures again?"

"You must have noticed the recent strange energy, Rei." Kanata frowns. "Things are becoming unstable. That is all I may 'tell' you."

"Ah," Rei sighs. "Well, I'll trust you to have things under control...."

Kanata nods. "We are 'working' on it."

"Good to hear." Suddenly, Rei smiles. "Say, it's been a while since we've last all been in the same place. We should make more effort to stay in touch, as friends. Shu-kun has agreed to let us meet at his place: would next weekend work?"

"I cannot make any 'promises'." Kanata tilts his head. "Depending on how our next 'mission' goes, Ryuseitai might become 'busy' soon. I will try to be there if I can."

"We're all looking forwards to it," Rei says. "Our conversation is always cut so short, but I have business elsewhere now... please do take care of Kaoru-kun - I'd hate to lose him."

Kanata hums in affirmation. "Will you be 'alright' in the sunlight?"

"I'll survive," Rei says, lifting a hand in farewell. He slips into the shadows beneath the trees, leaving Kanata standing in the water.

It's not peaceful for long, however.

"Kanata!"

Before Kanata can even think to sit back down and into the water, Chiaki is running up to the basin, an out-of-breath Shinobu in tow. "Ryusei Blue! It's time to--"

"T-Taichou-dono, really, it is fine--"

"Nonsense!" Chiaki exclaims, turning to grip Shinobu's shoulder. "Sengoku, you are the world's valued ally of justice. Sometimes, you must let it repay you for what you have done in the name of that which is right."

Shinobu winces. "Aah..."

Letting go of Shinobu's shoulder, Chiaki turns back to Kanata, who's looking curiously at the pair. "Kanata, you can understand sea creatures, yes?"

Kanata nods. "Yes, Chiaki, I 'can'."

"Good, good!" Chiaki nods vigorously. "Sengoku's frogs, Momo and... uh..."

"Thunder," Shinobu mumbles, burying his face in his hands.

"That's right! Momo and Thunder have been acting strangely recently." Chiaki gestures to Shinobu.

"They have started to refuse their usual food," Shinobu supplies. "I am worried, since they must eat to live..."

"As soon as I heard, of course, I knew you would be the only one for this job!" Chiaki coughs. "So, Ryusei Blue, will you come look at Yellow's frogs?"

Kanata blinks. "Chiaki... frogs are not 'marine creatures'. Since these are Shinobu's 'pets', would a visit to a 'veterinarian' not be more suitable?"

Chiaki winces. "Ah... well, there's a reason... well, you'll see?"

Kanata nods. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great! Sengoku, lead the way!"

The trip to Shinobu's house isn't too far: his parents' apartment is quite close to the park. Chiaki had been visiting his house, to drop off some of the last of the information his old classmate Izumi had yet to transfer along with the rest of the case files when Ryuseitai had been given the case, when Shinobu had off-handedly let slip of his frogs' predicament - or so Kanata understood of Shinobu's apology for dragging him along. Kanata merely pats his junior's head: it's not a bother at all to help the people close to him.

"Momo and Thunder's tank is over here," Shinobu tells the two, leading them into the main room. It is quite a spacious tank, with a pool of water at the bottom, and mossy rocks that the two frogs are currently perched on. 

Or so it seems at first, but then Kanata is hit with the feeling that there is something off about them. Frowning, he concentrates: the water responds to him, so he lets a small fragment of his own consciousness be drawn into it-- and immediately recoils. 

"Shinobu," he says. "Why are your frogs 'demons'?"

"They are only very small parts of _one_ demon," Shinobu insists. "It is a long story... but I hope you understand now why it is impossible to take Momo and Thunder to any sort of medical professional."

Kanata nods. "I 'see' why that is..." More cautiously now, he extends his consciousness to the water again, to probe at the edge of the frogs' bindings. It's as he thought might be the case: they are starting to weaken, and he tells the other two Ryuseitai members so. Perhaps the dragon pearl's instability might prove to be more urgent than first thought, if it is starting to do things like this...

"That's not good," Chiaki frowns. "Well, let's see how your reconaissance tonight goes."

"Shall I ask for help from Nito-dono instead, then?" Shinobu asks.

"Yes... there is not much I can do, where 'demons' are involved," Kanata says. "Nazuna 'should' know more."

Shinobu's shoulders slump, but he straightens again after a moment. "Thank you for your help, though, Shinkai-dono. Would you like to stay for some tea...?"

There's still a couple of cups left on the kitchen table, Kanata notices. Chiaki must have dragged Shinobu out before it could've been cleared away. Well, he doesn't have anything else he needs to do today: it will be nice to spend some time together. "'Water' is fine."

\--

The light pollution casts a greyness over the sky, but the moon is bright and full as Kanata heads down to the docks. Souma is already waiting - although his sword is sheathed, Kanata can sense the energy humming from the symbols engraved into the handle. 

"Shinkai-dono," Souma greets, as Kanata arrives at the main pier. "Is that lecherous man late again?"

"Not 'yet'... we are both early. It's good to see that you are committed to this, Souma." Kanata smiles, bubbling.

Souma dips his head. "It is my duty, to my patron."

"How is pond turtle-san doing?" Kanata asks. He'd originally met Souma at the beach. There was a freshwater turtle stranded there, for some reason: perhaps someone had attempted to return it to its natural habitat, misunderstanding what that habitat was? Kanata had helped Souma learn to take care of it, feeding it and housing it in a tank. And then in an almost fairytale-like twist of events, the innocuous-seeming pond turtle had turned out to be one of the local household gods in a weakened form from losing its household. The Kanzaki household already had its own gods, but as one of the more traditional lines, it wouldn't do them much damage for Souma to provide for a minor one like Kamegorou instead; and of course, the dutiful swordsman - although more of a boy, at that time - had readily agreed to do so.

"He has been well." Souma looks pleased to be given a chance to talk about Kamegorou: a god he may be, but most of the time, he only really had the energy to maintain a cute turtle form.

"Heeey!"

Scowling at the interruption, Souma turns to where Kaoru is walking down to them, hands in his pockets. 

"You two are early," Kaoru comments, joining them. His cheeks are flushed pink from the evening cold. "When do we start?"

Kanata smiles, taking Kaoru and Souma by the hand. "Close your eyes," he says, reaching out with his mind - searching, searching - until he feels the telltale signature of that dragon god's magic. He holds onto those threads, drawing them in, and the world seems to turn into something impermeable: things shift, solid then not, unbearable pressure then feathery light-headed; and Kanata can only hold focus on the pearl's presence, trying to bridge the gap between them. If something goes wrong now, then 

When the world solidifies again, the three are standing in a stony square room. The walls are crumbling - strewn around the floor are pieces of rubble, and odd objects, like broken salt-bleached toys and fishing nets. Some dead fish and dried-out seaweed. In the center of the room is a large white pearl; and it's immediately obvious that something is wrong. The pearl is cracked - it's still glowing, but flickering and sickly, and the main crack layed awkwardly across the pearl is expanding into more and more cracks. Kanata can feel the ocean in this pearl: it's the materialisation of an old god's power, after all. Just like he is. Kanata can feel the ocean, and it is gasping in pain.

"We should look around for clues." Kaoru is the first to speak up. 

"I agree." There is the sound of shifting stone, as Souma begins to clamber over the rubble.

"Be careful... the pearl is 'unstable'," Kanata warns, turning to the other two. "I will stay with the pearl and gather more information." He takes out the various recording devices he'd brought along, crouching to start to set them up. There's the energy pulse reader: that's the most important here. Setting it in front of the pearl, Kanata turns it on.


	7. christmas fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something something christmas eve is a romantic holiday in JP
> 
> wrote this in december 2019, and didnt finish it on time,
> 
> *had to do a little more writing, but ended up not editing what was already there*

Kanata shivers in the evening chill. The warm scent of gingerbread and orange drifts from just up the street - it's tempting to move somewhere warmer, but he doesn't mind standing by the river for a little longer. There's someone he's waiting for, after all.

Luckily, that someone doesn't take too long to arrive. As a certain lone figure rounds a street corner, Kanata perks up, stepping into the light of a streetlamp. 

"Hey, Kanata-kun," Kaoru calls, waving. He grins, putting his hands in his pockets as Kanata falls into step besides him. "It's pretty cold today, huh?"

"Yes, it is." Kanata lets out a slow huff of air, watching his breath form a thin mist in front of them. "How 'inconvenient' for everyone..."

Kaoru sighs dramatically. "I guess the snow is a good part of what makes this season magical, but that doesn't mean I _like_ it. Really, I just want to look at the lights and enjoy the romantic atmosphere, without having to put up with these freezing temperatures."

Kanata giggles. "At least, once 'summer' comes around, we can spend lots of time together at the 'beach'."

Kaoru blinks for a moment, then grins. "Yeah, let's do that."

\--

"Where _are_ we going?" Kanata asks, moving a little closer to Kaoru's side. It's not usually so easy to be together in public, for fear of too much recognition: they're idols, after all, with images to uphold. But here, they're just another couple among the many admiring the lights on Christmas Eve. Kanata revels in the anonymity.

"It's a surprise," Kaoru says, bumping their shoulders together. "It's not special, really, but I thought you might like it."

"It _is_ special, then," Kanata huffs, nudging him back in revenge. "Because Kaoru 'thought' of me, yes?"

Kaoru laughs. 

They walk in comfortable silence for a little longer, basking in the evening's crisp lights and sounds. Kanata starts to get tired, though, and almost doesn't notice Kaoru has slipped away.

"Here, Kanata-kun," Kaoru calls, and Kanata turns to see that he's sitting agianst the wall, patting the ground besides him in invitation. Kanata joins him.

"Look, look at all the lights you can see from here," Kaoru says, grinning. He gestures across the river. Kanata turns to see that he's right - the displays that various stores have put up for commercial purposes, that also serve to raise the general aura of christmas cheer, are reflected on the surface of the water. It's beautiful. Like the moon over the ocean at night, but ten times brighter, and colourful. Because, although the sea has many colours, there are some that can only be found on land. 

"Thank you, Kaoru," Kanata says, turning to smile at him. "I 'love' it."

Kaoru laughs, looking down to rummage for something in the bag he's been carrying. "I'm glad." He emerges with a bento box and a pair of chopsticks, handing them over. "It's a little late, but I packed some fish, if you want to eat something."

"Kaoru... It looks delicious." Kanata takes out the soy sauce he keeps in his pocket, pouring it over the proferred fish.

"Sorry if it's gotten a little too cold." Kaoru winces. "I know you prefer cold food, but..."

But, the gesture itself is what warmed Kanata on the inside.

\-- \-- (some time passing) \-- \--

"...Kanata-kun?" There's a hint of bemusement in Kaoru's voice.

"Hm?"

"You've been staring at me for a while now... is there something on my face?"

Kanata giggles. "Yes... I will have to 'lick' it off."

"H-hey!" Kaoru splutters, dodging away. But he's smiling, and Kanata doesn't really try to chase after him. 

Like this, Kanata is happy.

\--

"Hey, Kanata-kun." Kaoru's voice is quiet, like it doesn't want to intrude on the comfortable silence around them. "Thanks for letting me drag you here tonight... sorry it was so sudden."

Turning, Kanata reaches up to gently pet Kaoru's hair. It's feathery. "You do not have to 'worry' about everything, Kaoru," he says. "You're a good boy, aren't you...?"

Kaoru looks softer around the edges here. It feels like he only really lets his guard down when they're alone together with the sea - or the river, in this case, Kanata supposes. It's hard to tell in the dark, but Kanata thinks there might be the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks. 

"Am I really, though?" he asks. The ghost of a smile touches the edges of his mouth, and he seems vulnerable in a way that Kanata hasn't seen on him in a few months now. "I've gotten a lot better, I know, but there's still not a lot of people who'd call me that."

"Yes." Kanata scoots closer, resting his head against the curve of Kaoru's neck and shoulder. Kaoru shifts to accomodate him. "You are 'definitely' a good boy."

And even if Kaoru doesn't understand that yet, Kanata wants to tell him again and again. There is a glow in Kanata's chest whenever Kaoru smiles genuinely these days - he wants to tell him again and again, until that glow can illuminate Kaoru's heart, too. 

"And you're a troublesome one, aren't you?" Kaoru murmurs. He laughs, subtly enough that Kanata probably wouldn't have noticed if they weren't so close at the moment. "Hey, don't go falling asleep on me now, isn't it cold out here?"

"It is 'fine'," Kanata yawns, turning his head to mumble the words into Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru is always 'warm' to me."

"Is that so," Kaoru says, almost absently, and there's a couple beats of silence. Then - "Wait, hey, Kanata-kun! Let's get you somewhere a little warmer before you fall asleep, alright?"

The light is almost blindingly brilliant when Kanata opens his eyes. Privately, he tries to let this moment soak into his memory as much as possible - the city itself is fragile and somewhat impermanent, twinkling with fairy lights on Christmas Eve; but Kaoru is solid as he supports him back to the main street, scolding him along the way. 

_Come on, Kanata-kun, you have to pay some attention to your surroundings! Don't just go around falling asleep all over the place: are you turning into Rei-kun's little brother or something?_ Kanata merely giggles - _isn't it fine as long as Kaoru is there?_

It really _is_ warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now ! i still have some WIP i vaguely wanna finish... i'll post once/if i finish 'em as their own fics


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Was gonna finish this, but... man it's Old and i just. dont even wanna try salvageing it, i'd rather get it off my WIP list sooner rather than later

"Look, Kaoru, it's a 'fish'...!"

Kaoru peers across the table, to where Kanata is enraptured by his mango pudding. It's been set in a fish-shaped mold, apparently: pale yellow, brighter on top, glistening where it lies in a saucer of coconut milk. "Ahaha, yeah, you'd like that kind of thing, wouldn't you, Kanata-kun?"

"That is 'correct'," Kanata says. He picks up his spoon, prodding the pudding with gleaming-eyed fascination, before looking up at Kaoru. "What did you 'order'?"

"Stingray pancakes, I think?" Kaoru gestures down at his plate, where there's a stack of vaguely-stingray-shaped pancakes drizzled with whipped cream and syrup.

"Stingrays are 'good friends'," Kanata smiles. "We have some in the club room. I am sure the 'pancakes' will be just as 'tasty' as them."

Kaoru blinks. "Wait, you're not eating the Marine Life Club's fish straight out of the tanks, are you?"

"Of course not," Kanata huffs. "You and Chiaki would 'scold' me if I did that. I ate the stingray at a 'seafood restaurant'." He hums under his breath, resting back against the seat. "They served many 'interesting' fish. The Marine Life Club should go there 'together', someday... Don't you think so, Kaoru?"

"A-ah..." It's fine as long Kanata's not eating raw fish straight out of the tank, but... "Kanata-kun, you really have to word things better... the way you said it made it sound like you've been eating our fish."

And as for the suggestion - well, maybe it'd be alright to spend time with his club, for once, since he's been going on less dates recently anyway. But knowing what his friend considers to be interesting fish, Kaoru really can't say he's looking forwards to having to have any of those in the vicinity of his plate.

Luckily, a jingle of bells drifts through the air at just the right time, drawing his attention to the main door of the nautical-themed dessert cafe and preventing him from having to answer. A group of teens are pushing their way in, chattering loudly about the newest episode of some popular TV show. Kaoru silently thanks whoever might be listening: who would've thought that he'd be caring about a guy's feelings? But he'd seriously rather avoid hurting Kanata if at all possible.

Kaoru sneaks a look at the guy in question - and blinks. Kanata has... taken a mini packet of soy sauce out of his pocket? Does he bring that everywhere with him? And now he's started to... drizzle it over his pudding. Yeah, the scene is almost nightmarish in how calmly the strand of hair on Kanata's head wobbles as the saucer is filled to the brim with that briny substance. Kaoru can barely hear it over the murmurs of other customers taking shelter from the downpour, but Kanata's even humming a slow and sunny tune. It reminds him of better times - of being lifted gently by the ocean, nudged along by the waves: a stark contrast from the soy-flavoured horrors being commited at their very table.

"Kaoru." Kaoru looks up to realise that Kanata's been trying to catch his attention. It catches him off-guard - Kanata's smile is almost painfully bright and sweet, illuminated by the brilliance of sudden sunlight breaking through the rain outside. "Would you 'like' some?"

"A-ah," Kaoru stutters. Kanata is holding a spoon heaped with soy-sauce-soaked mango pudding across the table, head tilted expectantly. He's sitting at just the right angle for the sunlight to refract into a halo around his hair: the effect is almost otherwordly. It's distracting enough that Kaoru takes a couple seconds to register his actual words - is Kanata offering to feed him? "W-what?"

How did my life arrive at this point, Kaoru wonders dully. It's probably Rei's fault: what isn't?

"Kaoru." Kanata's expression tugs a bit into a frown: it's kind of cute - and yep, it's all definitely Rei's fault. "It is very 'delicious'." Kaoru lets slip a small, unsteady laugh. This... is more or less normal, right? It's Kanata, after all, whom Kaoru does accept more affection from than he would from any other guy. Still... what's happening right now? At a busy cafe, in broad daylight - it's a bit embarassing.

Well, why not...? "Ah, sure?" Kaoru opens his mouth, feeling a little stupid. What kind of lovey-dovey couple do they even look like right now? He glances at their reflection in the window: leaning towards each other, Kanata's soft smile, Kaoru about to lick pudding off his spoon - yep, terrible.

How did he end up here, though? Kaoru reflects on his mistakes, the first of which was certainly becoming acquainted with Rei in the first place. For some forsaken reason, the vampire had wanted some particular brand of tomato juice stocked only at an incredibly specific store at the local mall - a mall that Kaoru had accidentally let slip that he'd be stopping by the next day, to check out a new dessert cafe that had just opened there. And since Rei's usual errand-runners were apparently occupied with prior engagements, the duty had fallen to him.

Then of course, it just had to start raining as soon as Kaoru had gotten to the mall. Scowling, he'd looked around for the closest place where there might have been somewhere warm and dry, or a map of the mall - only to encounter a familiar face.

"Kanata-kun?" - despite Kaoru's surprise, Kanata had acted like it was completely normal to be standing in the middle of the plaza without an umbrella, head tilted to the sky. "Kanata-kun, winter is nearly over, but you're still going to catch a cold if you just stand there in the rain, you know?"

Kanata had swayed in the rain for a couple of seconds, before turning to face him. "Oh, Kaoru... hello!"

"Really, Kanata-kun," Kaoru had chided. He had to get Kanata somewhere dry, before the eccentric boy got sick from being out in the rain... "Wanna go to this new dessert place that just opened? I was just gonna scout out the location, but since it's ocean-themed, you'd probably like it, right?"

Kanata had tilted his head, smiling softly, walking over to where Kaoru stands under the rain cover. "Really...? The usual Kaoru would not have invited a 'boy' to eat sweets together."

Huffing, Kaoru had been pretty sure the warmth in his ears was visible. A strange weight had settled in his chest: Kanata's words were true - less than a year ago, he would've balked at the thought of voluntarily spending time making friends with a boy. "We're friends, aren't we? And I've been changing for the better, I swear... even I can spend time with friends that aren't girls, these days."

Giggling, Kanata had reached out to pat him on the head. "You really are a 'good boy', Kaoru... I am happy you have 'invited' me."

And as they walked together through the shops, laughing about something or the other, the past melded into the present, into the spoonful of suspicious brownish-yellow gelatinous matter that's making its way terrifyingly close to Kaoru's mouth, and -

...the soy sauce pudding tastes about as good as it looked. So, not particularly anything to recommend - the strong salty taste of the soy sauce doesn't exactly compliment the sweet and slightly fruity pudding. Sometimes, Kaoru regrets becoming friends with Kanata. He tries to smile, though, giving a thumbs up.


End file.
